Love Kills Thousands Book II: Different View
by JRock-Chik
Summary: [SuzuTetsu]Sequil to Love Kills Thousands. Was it fate or just a coincidence? Either way Suzu is back and his thirst for vengence has never been greater. Tatsu will do his best to keep history from repeating itself, but Tetsu believes in second chances...
1. Stay Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M). I only own the plot and universe that this story takes place in. Because they came from my mind. So Neh.

Warning: This story will contain the following: Shonan-ai (BoyxBoy love), violence, cussing, and the occasional sarcastic yet witty humor. The main pairing is Tetsunosuke Suzu. There is only one side pairing, and it is Tatsunosuke Ryoma. If you have a problem with ANY of the foresaid things then please leave now. All the rest of you, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

One year of waiting. He had spent one year being locked up being analyzed and prodded; of being treated like a curious subject or a mystery that could be cracked. Three of those months were spent caged in an empty room with only thoughts to keep him company. One year was wasted of him just bidding his time, the end result was inevitable. They wouldn't keep him forever. All he had to do was play the part of the good patient, just use the same damn trick he used last time. Fuckin' idiots.

The doctors and nurses that surrounded him, constantly whispered to each other. Each told their own horror story of when they had crossed paths with him. Some of them were true. He had once gotten so frustrated with his lack of progress he threw a sharpened knife at a nurses head. It missed, unfortunately. That woman was the chattiest of them all. However, most of the stories were blatant lies. Yet with each rumor spread his 'popularity' seemed to soar.

To him all their incessant chatter made his wait seem and infinity longer. He had to get out. He had to reap his revenge. He had to find _him_. He had to…he had to….

He spent one year of being held prisoner; one bloody year.

Then, there was freedom….

"Alright Mr. Kitamura, you're free to go." The nurse told him with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you," The young boy whispered softly as he took the papers off the desk. As he turned to leave a crazed grin slipped over his face. "thank you…"

**Love Kills Thousands Book II:**

_Different View_

**Chapter I: **

_Stray Cat_

In a rundown old shop in a town so small it hardly had a name stood a scuffed up, tan, silver haired teenager admiring the selection the store owner had. His clothes were torn and dusty and the soles of his shoes were falling off. He was also a bit scrawny from malnutrition; but his cold blue eyes were full of life, intention, and determination.

As he browsed the stores stock he kept and eye out for any hidden cameras. The shop was completely empty though and he couldn't spot one camera. He had to wonder what kind of idiot shop-keeper would leave his store unattended; especially with equipment like this. There were so many shapes and sizes, years and makes. He'd never seen this much variety in any of the other stores he'd been in.

Running his fingers over the polished metal he grinned slyly. Cold, sleek, brutal; compacted into this tiny form was everything he needed to live out his dreams. He reveled in the thought. He could do whatever he wanted with one of these babies and not one damned person could stop him. He could have everything he ever wanted.

Well, almost everything.

"Hey kid, you have a permit to handle that?" The up-beat voice of a stranger broke through the teenager's current train of thought.

The seventeen year old whipped his head up to look at the man who had called out to him. The guy was tall and somewhat broad, with dark skin much like his own. His hair was long and dark curled into dreadlocks and pulled back into a messy ponytail, he even had a small beard going. The man topped it all off with a pale cowboy hat that rested on the top of his head with two white strings that tied into a knot and hung below his chin. The guy would be a perfect shoe-in for a carnival side freak-show.

"A…permit?" the teen asked curiously looking back down at the small gun on the counter that he was touching.

"Yeah a permit." The man behind the counter chuckled tipping his hat in a friendly manner. "Gotta' have one if ya' want ta' buy from me."

The boy remained silent for a moment just staring at the gun. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around the barrel casting a slow glance at the crazy shop-keeper. He could out run him for sure, so why was he still so hesitant? "Any reason I couldn't just…take it?" he asked.

The strange man scratched his head under his hat. "You could I suppose, I mean you've got long enough legs out run a gazelle," He laughed, "but there wouldn't be much of a point. That baby's full of lead, but not in bullets. Barrels got the stuff melted inta' it."

Quirking an eyebrow the teen took curious peek down the barrel of the gun and found that man wasn't lying. It was completely sealed off. It would forever to chip the stuff out with just sticks and stones; and it wasn't as if he had much else.

The strange cowboy chuckled as he walked around the backside of the counter standing across form the teenager. "You must be some kind of rookie to actually look down the barrel of a gun. Don't you realize how dangerous that is? Even if a trustworthy guy like me told ya it's a dud." He took the pistol from the scrawny teen's hand and looked it over. "A Colt M1908 eh? Nice pick I suppose; I'm more of a Smith and Wesson kinda' man myself." Then he shrugged and placed the gun back on it's display rack.

"So, what's your reason for being here kid?" The cowboy asked curiously looking his customer over. "Get into a fight of some sort?"

His eyes glazed over as he thought about his past. What right did this man have to ask him something like that? It wasn't his problem. It had nothing to do with him.

_"Just give me the gun, you idiotic bastard."_ He thought bitterly. All he could do was stare down at that pistol. This guy had no idea how much he needed that gun.

"Look kid I'm only askin' cuz I don't sell to those who don't have a just cause." The man told him somberly. "Ts for my conscious ya know?"

"For your conscious?" the boy scoffed in disbelief. This guy just got dumber and dumber by the minute.

"And if they lie to you?" He sneered. "What then?"

The cowboy just shrugged. "Then I don't sell to them. I can tell when people lie." He smiled tapping his forehead. "Trust me, I know."

Still the boy refused to answer. When a long enough time had passed of them just standing there the older man sighed. "Hey that's fine if ya don't want to tell me kid." He started and began to turn to walk away. "I just hope ya know it's another sixty or so miles to the next town, and the stuff they got there is crap."

The teenager went over the options in his head, and after a while conceded. It would be better to get this idiot to sell him something good, than have to steal some piece of junk from someone else.

"I want to get back what's mine." He stated at last.

Scratching the side of his face the older man let out a low whistle. "Ya' know, a stolen stereo or a cheatin' girlfriend ain't worth shootin' somebody over." He told the kid with a disapproving frown. "Best you just forget about it and move on."

"Boyfriend." The younger man said at once.

"S'cuse me?"

"He was my boyfriend." The teen stated evenly, "and I admit I screwed up, but he didn't leave me. We were …forced apart."

The cowboy sighed resting his temple on the tip of his fingers. "Boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever kid. Shootin' someone isn't the answer to solving a problem like yours." The cowboy tried to explain.

"I'm not going to use the gun to kill him, or who took him away. It's just…" The boy paused his eyes downcast as if thinking about how to explain what happened. "His…guardian, doesn't believe I can protect him and there were others who thought I'd give him more trouble than good. So his guardian took him away."

The young teenager looked the shop-keeper straight in the eye. "I have to prove I can protect him."

Leaning back against the frame of one of the wooden gun racks behind the counter the older man sighed. He pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes and stood there silent for a while mulling over what the kid had said.

"Where are your parents in all of this?" he finally asked.

"They have no part in it." The tan youth replied coldly.

"Just where are you from? Are you a city kid?"

"I guess you could say that." The teen replied.

"You're a long way from home kid." The cowboy told him with a sigh. Standing up straight he flicked his hat back into its rightful position. "So, you got a name?"

"Kitamura." The teen replied. "Kitamura Suzu."

"And my name's Sakamoto Ryoma." He introduced himself with a grin. Then he lifted the board that blocked off the back of the counter from the store and stepped aside to let him through. "Come on back, I'll teach you everything you'll need to know to get your boyfriend back."

* * *

Advertisement: Join the only C2 dedicated to Peace Maker's most explosive pairing, Silver Nitrate! Where all your favorite Tetsuzu stories can be found.

Mahono: Well. This only took me forever and a day to write. It's almost been a year since I wrote Love Kills Thousands. Personally, I think it's a good thing I waited so long. The original story I had planned for this book is nothing like this one. It is quiet horrible really. Though I took forever in writing this there was one fan who consistently prodded me to get this project going and for that I thank her. I also want to apologize to her for missing my promised due date which was June 23. Honestly without her I probably would not have gone through and written this story, so everyone who enjoyed this give your thanks to Tenkage Onna! Oh, and p.s. don't forget to review!


	2. Cat's Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M). Nor do I own the Flitz brand metal polish. I only own this plot. So don't go stealing it, and don't sue me.

Mahono: Yo! Here's a bit of a warning. This is a Boy X Boy story; and yes I have to repeat this every chapter. It's for the people who are a bit slow…so be nice. This story's main pairing is Tetsunosuke and Suzu. There will be violence later in the story, and one of the characters is psychotic. Oh. And there's cussing in here. So if you don't like it leave now, and please don't yell at me. All of the rest of you enjoy! And please review when you're done!

* * *

**Love Kills Thousands Book II:**

_Different View_

**Chapter II:**

_Cat's Luck_

"I can't believe you just took a kid in like that, right off the street!" A thirty or so year old man yelped. "Do you realize how dangerous that could be?"

Ryoma sighed as he handed the man across the counter from him a cup of coffee. "Calm down Dragon Boy. He's a good kid. There's nothing to worry about."

Dragon Boy, or Ichimura Tatsunosuke, was leaning over the counter resting his weight on his elbows staring in exasperation at his friend. As he shook his head at Ryoma's carefree attitude he took the cup that was offered to him. Tatsu was a man with a fair pale complexion and slight frame but unfortunately, though he looked healthy, he had poor health which was due entirely to his habit of worrying almost obsessively. He had a sharp jaw, long nose, and sharp green eyes. His hair was cut short top and front but tapered in the back into a long thin mullet that he always kept tied back. His hair was an orange-brown color that often reminded Ryoma of chestnuts. He was also a proper dresser, every time he came into Ryoma's store after work he'd be dressed in slacks, a button-up shirt, and a tie.

Tatsu was always worrying about something, and having Ryoma as one of his closest friends hardly helped matters any. Ryoma, it seemed to Tatsu, was always pulling off crazy stunts. Not much unlike Tatsu's younger brother, Tetsunosuke. There was a good reason Tatsu kept the two apart. They were bad enough alone as it was.

"_Nothing to worry about_." Tatsu scoffed. "You don't know a thing about this new kid. He could be some juvenile runaway, or a druggie." He started to sulk as he stared down into his coffee. Why couldn't Ryoma just play it safe for once? He sighed. Maybe he was just doomed to forever be surrounded by crazy, incompetent, people who never had the decency to use common sense. He must have either done something horrible in some past life, or Destiny was an incredibly cruel joker. With his luck he'd probably die of a heart attack, or by that menacing ulcer that was slowly burning a hole in his stomach. _Then_ who would take care of his little brother and Ryoma? Tatsu could just imagine all the utter chaos that would erupt once his spirit left this world. Ohh, was his ulcer ever getting bigger.

Ryoma just shook his head and smiled. "It's like I said, he's a good kid." Ryoma stated confidently. "He studies hard everyday. I don't even have to send him to school. Plus he listens to every instruction I give him, he's gonna make the perfect gun man someday."

"You hardly let me so much as touch a gun. Yet this kid comes along, and you make him your apprentice?" Tatsu muttered under his breath sourly. When Tatsu began tugging on his neck tie Ryoma had to smile even with Tatsu's bad mood, the guy never could keep that thing on for long. No matter what kind of fashion geek you were, ties were just plain evil.

"Aww come on Dragon Boy don't be like that." Ryoma laughed. He always used Tatsu's pet name especially when he wanted to weasel his way out of something; which happened more often than not.

Tatsunosuke glared at his friend. "That kid has got the same reason for wanting a gun as I do. He wants to protect someone." Tatsu said bluntly. "Only my reason is a lot more valid than his. Tetsu is family."

By now the coffee had become lukewarm but Tatsu drank it anyways just so not as to be rude. Ryoma watched bemused as Tatsu's face twitch slightly at the horrible taste. "You don't need a gun." He insisted. "That's all there is to it."

Downing the last of his coffee Tatsu slammed his cup down on the counter. "I have to get home before Tetsu sets the refrigerator on fire again." He muttered snatching his briefcase from the floor.

Ryoma sighed as he watched his friend walk out the door. _"You don't need to protect others,"_ Ryoma thought to himself as he picked up Tatsu's empty mug, _"when you already have someone who's more than willing to protect you."_

Ryoma walked into the back galley pushing his way through the double doors. A smile crept on to his face slyly as he closed his eyes. "You know, Tatsu may seem a little uptight, but he's really not that bad of a guy. You should introduce yourself next time."

A rustle of clothing came from the staircase as Suzu poked his head out over the railing a little embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping. "How long did you know I was here?" Suzu asked curiously.

"From the moment you started coming downstairs, faked going back up, and started listening." Ryoma chuckled.

"So pretty much the whole time…" Suzu muttered.

Ryoma gave him a pitying smile. "Your gaze is much too intense for spying." Then Ryoma laughed. "However I bet it's perfect for wooing a lover. Girls love that sort of attention."

A soft blush burned itself onto Suzu's cheeks. Uncomfortable, he shifted his gaze to the side and down. "That's not something I want to hear coming from you." Suzu muttered shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking the edge of the step he was standing on.

"No," Ryoma grinned, "I guess it wouldn't be."

As he tossed the mug up into the air and caught it again Ryoma pondered a bit. "Ya' know," He started. "you shouldn't be scared to introduce yourself to some of the folks around here. Dragon Boy's got a little brother about your age. The kid's a bit sporadic, but you should get along fine. You should try stopping by their place sometime."

"I have some studying to do." Suzu muttered coolly. Not even bothering to look back at Ryoma he started walking back up to his room.

Ryoma continued to toss the cup up and down while he thought. _"He's a good kid."_ He told himself._ "I just wish he'd pull his head out of those books for a while and breath. He needs a little fun in his life."_

Catching the cup in his hand once more he looked at it for a bit before realizing that he still needed to clean it. "Oh, Hey Bell Tree, could you put this in the sink for me?" Ryoma called up the stairs. Just as he asked he heard Suzu's door close and lock.

"Yeah," Ryoma whispered to himself. "'kid needs more fun in his life."

Once the lock slipped into place Suzu flopped down onto the old mattress he was sleeping on and buried his face in his pillow. Now that there was no one to see him he couldn't stop himself from grinning. He chuckled softly to himself as his thoughts raced. He was here. Tetsu was here, in this rundown little town living close by. Suzu had traveled so far for so long, but now he had finally found what he had been looking for.

He pulled a small photograph out of his pillowcase. It was the only picture he had of Tetsu, he had had to swipe it from the Yamazaki's before he left that city. For months it had been the only thing that kept him from abandoning everything. There had been others in the photograph, but Suzu had cut them off. You could still see Tatsu's arm, some of Harada's body, and a bit of Susumu's hair, but Suzu didn't care. All he saw was his beloved.

"Six months." He whispered. "Six months of endless travel, of searching for you. I always figured I'd find you in some big city. It would have made sense if Tatsu was truly trying to keep you from me. It would be like trying to find a needle in some damned haystack." His grin widened and a breathy chuckle escaped his lungs. "Yet here you are, in this tiny town."

Pressing his forehead to the picture he tried to stop the tears that began to swell up in his eyes. His heart was pounding and his head felt light. He felt elated. Nothing would be able to stop him now; nothing could stop _them_.

He wanted to cry but he just laughed. "You're so close now… our destiny is so… damn… close…"

Creaking boards warned Suzu of Ryoma's presence. He stifled his laughs biting down on his tongue and waited for the old man to pass. When he heard the click of Ryoma's door closing Suzu licked his lips. What derisory irony this was, to be picked up off the streets and cared for by someone who was so close to the opposition without either of them knowing the better. Suzu shook his head in disbelief; this was some fucked up world.

"You know Mr. Sakamoto… I believe I will take your advice." Suzu smiled gleefully "It's time I paid 'Iron Boy' a little visit."

Suzu waited for hours in the darkness of his room until he could hear Ryoma's snoring shake the walls. Quietly he slipped out of his bed and opened his door. As he creped down the hallway only the light of the waning moon that shown through the window at the end of the hall brightened the house.

Suzu made his way down the flight of stairs and into the front of the shop. He stood with his back against the wall for a moment, listening for any sign that Ryoma had heard him or awaken by chance. There was nothing. Suzu licked his lips in fervor. Slowly his eyes scanned the empty shop.

"Now where could he have left it?" Suzu whispered to himself. Skimming his bare feet along the old floor boards Suzu felt his way to the counter patiently waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he was able to see the basic outlines of some of the objects in the shop he became a little surer in his step. After a few moments of searching he finally found what he was looking for.

Next to the cash register that Ryoma left carelessly unlocked was a registration book that was always kept up front. Anyone who bought merchandise from Ryoma was required to leave their name and address in the book. If they refused, they simply didn't get what they wanted.

Suzu thought that it would be all too easy to leave false alias, but Ryoma swore to the fact that every last name in the book was a real one. Suzu flipped through the book rapidly hoping that even though Ryoma never let Tatsu buy anything his residence would still be listed. He was not disappointed. Ryoma had even highlighted it for some reason.

"Guy's gotta be a crackpot." Suzu muttered. Insane or not though, he was grateful that Ryoma had made it so easy to find; the last thing he wanted was for Ryoma to catch him snooping around.

Suzu tore the page out of the book, folded it, and stuffed it into his pocket quickly. As he snuck back up the stairs Suzu's mind filled with thoughts of the near and far future. Every step seemed to speed him towards his destination. All that time spent waiting was going into overdrive; every second that ticked by took months off his sentence. So close, so much closer was he now than ever before. If only this emotion could be put into a drug, then he'd never have to go without it again.

Before he slipped back into his bed Suzu pulled the sheet of paper out of his pocket and stuffed it under his pillow next to his beloved photo.

"Tomorrow," He whispered softly into his pillow as he drifted to sleep. "will be a most glorious day..."

The warm rays of sunshine that filtered through the windows warmed Ryoma's skin as he walked out into the front of his shop. With a warm mug of fresh coffee in his hand he smiled. These were the kinds of days he lived for. There was a certain calming peace that overtook the place that reminded Ryoma of his childhood. Standing there in front of this same shop with his face pressed against the glass windows, eyes wide in awe. Every morning he would stare at the collection of pistols, revolvers, shotguns, and rifles just dreaming of a day when he would be the one standing behind the counter polishing those beauts. At that young age though Ryoma didn't even dare think that this estate would be handed down to him. The day it was, was a dream come true. That day it was as if he was on top of Atlas' shoulders; on top of the world.

"Katsu Kaishu, you were one helluva man." Ryoma chuckled.

Ryoma cocked his head up at the sound of heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. A streak of silver passed before his eyes as Suzu rushed past the two swinging doors. Curious, Ryoma poked his head over into the next room and follow the boy with his eyes. Suzu stopped at the side door crouching down to hurriedly pull on his sneakers. Slinging one arm over the door and resting the bulk of his body on top of it Ryoma leaned halfway into the back room. For a few seconds he watched the young lad with a small smile on his face in a bemused manner.

"Mornin' little Bell Tree." He greeted cheerfully as Suzu pulled his laces tight. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Suzu glanced up at Ryoma for only a second then returned his attention back to lacing his shoes. "No where." He muttered as he tried to slow down his movement to a normal pace with difficultly. One loop, two loop, around, under, through, pull tight.

Ryoma just smirked shaking his head. "Well on your way back would you mind picking up a few things? I left a list up on the counter somewhere I think…" He mused turning his head to look up the stairs as he rubbed his chin.

"Already grabbed it." Suzu said quickly. Spinning around he opened the door, but before he could even get half way out Ryoma spoke up again.

"Hey Suzu." He called after him. Suzu turned around to look at the older man a bit impatiently.

"Yes?" He replied.

Ryoma rubbed his neck with his free hand and sighed. "Look kid, I know you might not like socializing much, but…You really should go to the Ichimura's place sometime. It'll do you some good to make a few friends. You know, just someone who can take your mind off studying for a while. It's not healthy to have your nose in the books all the time."

Ryoma looked straight at Suzu to make eye contact. "Ya' get what I'm sayin' kid?"

There was a long pause as Suzu just stood there looking at Ryoma, his hand on the doorknob looking ready to sprint. His face was completely blank. During the silence Ryoma quietly wondered just what went on in that head of his. Tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow up at the kid Ryoma called out to him. "Suzu?"

Suzu blinked quickly then his eyes shot down to the floor, then to the side and up. "Yeah whatever." He muttered. Turning he slammed the door securely behind him and Ryoma could hear the patter of his footsteps as he ran off down the gravel alley.

"Kids today sure are strange." Ryoma sighed turning back to his shop. "I wonder if I was that confusing to my old man…."

Ryoma leaned onto the front counter next to the register and let his mind wade through all the memories he had of his father. A small smile played at his lips as he chuckled remembering all the mishaps he had gotten himself into as a child. His poor father was always so frustrated with him. "Lucky for him I grew up." Ryoma laughed. "I wonder if Dragon Boy's that way with Iron Boy." he smiled.

Ryoma's eyes drifted down to the address book he kept next to the register anticipating seeing a small highlighted tag sticking out of its pages. When his eyes didn't catch it he pushed his self up straight snatching the tiny book up into his hands. Quickly he flipped through it thumbing the two pages the Ichimura's address was supposed to be between.

"Where could it have…" Ryoma muttered. As he wondered aloud his eyes picked up the tiny bits of paper left behind in the book's rings from the torn-out paper. His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, then relaxed as a wide grin spread out across his face.

Ryoma shook his head clucking his tongue. "Stranger than strange." He grinned. "Those two will get along perfectly…."

Everything raced past Suzu's vision as he ran down the dusty streets of town. Trees, streetlamps, fences, they were all just indistinguishable blurs of color to him. Crumpled in his fist was his destination. He had already memorized the numbers and the name of the street, so technically he didn't even need it anymore, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to let go of it. His heart was throbbing painfully against his rib cage. With every step he anticipated what would happen, what he would see, what he would say, and most importantly what he would do.

As he came upon the street he slowed his pace down to a walk. His heart was still throbbing, the adrenaline rushing to his brain. He licked his lips as he passed house after house. Closer, and closer, he brought himself. So close…so close….

Before he even realized it he was there. Standing in the empty gravel driveway staring at the small one story house; that sly grin of his crept over his lips. "Are you ready Tetsu?" he purred softly while brushing his disheveled locks back into place. "Because I'm back…"

"…And this time I'm not going anywhere without you by my side…"

* * *

Advertisement: Join the C2 SilverNitrate to sate all your Tetsuzu needs!

Mahono: Wow, I was really surprised by all the reviews I got for the first chapter. For LKT I only got like 2 reviews for the first chapter. Not to mention all the come-back readers! Damn you guys have been waiting a long time for this. Oh and for all those who want to know "how many books the LKT series will be", it's going to be 3. No more. For anymore info on that you can go to my profile page. Oh! Also, (and I know I might lose a lot of readers by saying this but…) no. Susumu will not have a bigger role in this story. (I can see them leaving now…)Susumu's role is minimal. So sorry…well not really, but hey.

Before I leave you all to write another exciting chapter of Love Kills Thousands: Different View I would like to give a piece of info to all you drivers out there. Stop means Stop! Not 'Slowly edge your car forward into oncoming traffic then back up when you realize _Oh Shit I Might Get Hit_!' I nearly got rear-ended by some psycho who was doing that today…so yeah.

So anyways, please review! I really appreciate it when you do! It's also nice to get constructive criticism from you guys! So please review and thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Pet Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIPM or anything created by Chrono Nanae. End of story.

Mahono: This is a boy x boy story, blah blah blah; it's primarily Tetsu x Suzu blah blah blah, you know the rest. If you don't like I have no idea why you've read this far. Oh, and don't forget to Review when you're done reading!

* * *

**Love Kills Thousands:**

_Different View_

**Chapter III:**

_Pet Reunions_

Pulling the covers over his head Tetsunosuke Ichimura tried desperately to drown out the noise of that incessant ringing. He pulled his comforter over his head pressing the edges of his pillow to his ears. He tried hard to ignore the world and return to his land of dreams and sweets, but no matter how hard he clutched his eyes shut and plugged his ears the bell kept ringing in his head. It was giving him a headache!

"Graahh!" The small redhead screamed into his pillow. He threw back his blankets as the door bell rang for what seemed like the thousandth time. He instantly regretted that action missing the warmth of his comforter. Stripped down to nothing but his boxers the pale young teen held his arms close to himself, shivering, as he glared over at the clock.

"Who the hell makes a house call at nine in the morning? On a Saturday no less!" Tetsu whined, rubbing his arms with his hands.

When his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor Tetsu cursed whoever was at his door to the deepest part of the Antarctic Ocean. "Maybe then you'll learn not to wake people up at such ungodly hours of the day." He muttered.

Tetsu bypassed the piles of dirty socks, pants, and shirts that were strewn across his room and headed straight out the door. Forget courtesy, if this guy deserved that than he wouldn't have woken him up!

The doorbell continued to ring as Tetsu stormed through the emptiness of his house. He stomped past the bathroom and through the kitchen grumbling all the way. Tatsu had long since left for work that morning leaving only his customary note on the refrigerator door telling his younger brother when he would be home, and how long to heat last nights leftovers. Tatsu never got weekends off anymore, so Tetsu was quiet used to the sound of his lone footsteps echoing off the walls.

Clambering over the back of the living room couch Tetsu reached the front door and swung it open wide. "It's nine in the morning!" he whined his eyes still half shut from sleep, "What the hell do you want!"

A small cough caused Tetsu to take a serious look at his 'guest's' true presence. "Well…good morning to you too." The voice said hinting at an amused smile.

Tetsu's eyes grew wide as his mind registered what was going on around him. The boy standing before him…Lean, tan, silver hair, piercing eyes…he was so familiar.

Too familiar. Tetsu's mind began spinning in ten different directions at once. Memories of laughs, screams, tears, blood, hatred, flitted past his eyes. One word begged to fall from his lips, one name.

"Suzu…"

Then it all came to a screeching halt. His eyes shot to his companion's face and he realized that the other boy was staring. Tetsu looked down at himself and immediately began to blush.

"Tetsu, I--" Before the boy at the door could utter another word Tetsunosuke slammed the door shut and spun around on his heals pressing his back to the door.

"Not happening…" He breathed eyes wide in horror. It had to be a trick. A sort of deranged prank. That was it! It was a prank; an illusion at best. There was no way he would ever see…_him _again.

Placing his head to his chest Tetsu forced a slow breath out of his body as he stared vaguely off at the sparsely furnished room in front of him. He tried to calm himself with his own voice. "It…he's not real. It's only a trick. Just go back to bed. Back to bed…" He murmured.

Staring at the closed door in front of him Suzu bit back a fuming scowl. Well that didn't go exactly as planned. He rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm. True he hadn't expected to be greeted with open arms…ok well maybe he did a little, but he still knew that there would be a little rough water. Even still…how could Tetsu just slam the door in his face?! He could have at least given him the chance to say something. Although he had to admit, seeing the boy in his boxers was a rather…interesting experience in exchange.

Suzu let out a frustrated sigh running his fingers through his tussled silver hair in contemplation. The direct approach obviously didn't work. So what now? Go back to the crazy dreadlock wearing gunman's place and try again tomorrow? No, he'd seen that sweet sweet face and now he just knew he had to say something to it; just one chance to plead his case. Just one…god how he'd missed that face. He let out another sigh, this one holding more longing in it than anything else. It was decided. Time to move on to plan B.

Tetsu pushed himself off the door and stumbled back through the kitchen. It was just another mirage he tried to convince himself. He'd imagined them before, it was just a relapse; there was no Suzu here. Nope, there was no such being standing right outside his door. In the cold. At nine o'clock in the morning. Damn his hallucinations had and odd sense of time. Anyways, there was no way that _that_ specific boy was standing right outside his house. It couldn't be true. Not now, when he was just starting to master the art of denial. Hell he didn't even know a boy who looked even remotely like the one he'd just seen. Nope, never seen him in his life. Right? Right. Tetsu nodded his spiky head silently to himself glad to have that settled.

Pushing himself off of the door he forced his legs to follow his orders to walk. His soft footsteps created pattering noises against the cold floor. He tried to close his mind off to the memories as he walked. He didn't want them to come flooding back now. He just couldn't handle them, not now. It had been too long for him to go back now. He turned into the kitchen and back down the hall that led to his room closing his eyes to try and keep out the images. Stopping outside his bedroom he let out a shaky breath. Tetsu knew just closing his eyes just wasn't going to be enough to block out all of those images. Those painful, painful memories. The blood….Hijikata, Okita, Susumu…Saya, everyone. Their faces kept flashing in his mind one right after the other.

"Stop…" Tetsu murmured through as he grated his teeth together. "Just stop…" he begged.

Shaking his head violently Tetsu swung his bedroom door wide open. Tatsu kept telling him that he had to forget the past. He had to move on. He wanted to follow his brother's advice, at least most of him did, but it was just so hard. _"How does someone just forget that they were in love?"_ He wondered to himself. Could you really ever forget nearly witnessing the one you love commit a mass murder, or how close they had come to killing you and themselves as well? _"The one I _loved_."_ Tetsu corrected himself._ "He's long gone now. I can't keep harboring these feelings, not with all that's happened."_

Sometimes he wondered if he'd just listened to Saya's pleas if he wouldn't be in this situation. Tetsu let out a bitter chuckle as he stumbled to his bed. Flopping face down onto his mattress Tetsu continued to wonder. Would it really have been all that bad? Falling in love with a girl like any other normal boy may not have turned out so bad. Hell 90 of the world was straight, and all those fairy tales did end with a happy _heterosexual_ couple.

He could have lived the rest of his life happily with Saya, he knew. After all, on some level, he really did love her. So why had he given that up for some boy he had hardly known at the time? Folding his arms over his eyes Tetsu let his mind wander down that well traveled path of would have, could have, maybe should have thoughts. They always led him to the same answer though. He may have been in love with Saya, may have thought the world of that pretty little brunet mute, but he had felt something _more_ the other boy.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Somehow that silver haired boy had been able to send adrenaline rushing through his veins each time he had seen him. The way they had fought, the way they had competed, everything had felt like an adventure around the other teen. Maybe it had been his know-it-all manner, or the strength that shone in those cool blue eyes, that had got him going. Whatever it had been, Tetsu had to admit, he sure had loved that feeling he had gotten whenever he was around that tan skinned teen. Why did it have to end? It could have been great.

Reaching around his bed Tetsu pulled the covers back onto himself and nestled his body back between the mattress and his warm comforter. He just needed more sleep he decided. A little sleep and everything would be a-ok and back to normal. No more visions, no more relapses, just another boring Saturday of being cooped up in an empty one floor house.

Just as he had buried his face back into his pillow and closed his eyes a tap-tap-tapping noise sounded against his window pain. Groaning Tetsu rolled over onto his back and stared groggily up at his window. If that was one of those bratty little neighbor kids throwing rocks at his window again, he was so not in the mood.

Straining to see what it was that was making such a racket Tetsu tried to focus his eyes on his window, but at first all he could see was a fuzzy blur. As his vision cleared the figure at the window became more defined. Then, when he was finally able to recognize what it was, his eyes snapped open wide in shock and horror.

"_Oh, God. Not again."_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screaming at the top of his lungs Tetsu flung back his sheets, tumbled out of his bed, and down onto the hardwood floor. As he tried to gather his wits about him he quickly scrambled away from the window until his back hit the wall.

Wasn't one scare a morning enough?! Tetsu thought bitterly to himself.

Apparently not; for standing outside his window was a rather peeved looking Suzu. Who, one might add, was currently fiddling with the lock after rather cleverly deducing that the small redhead wasn't about to willingly help him in. At the time all Tetsu could do was stare at the boy wide-eyed and unblinking. This. Was. Fucking. Nuts.

Finally after several rough jerks Suzu was able to unclasp the lock and slide open the window. Grabbing onto the windows edge with both hands he pushed off on his feet and hoisted himself up within the window's frame.

For a moment the two boys just stared at each other in silence, one in pure confusion and shock the other just patiently awaiting a more physical reaction from the other.

Finally getting fed up with the uncomfortable silence Suzu spoke. "It's pretty rude to slam the door in someone's face you know." The older boy stated in a rather peeved tone. Fidgeting a bit he positioned himself so that one of his legs in hung comfortably over the window's sill into the room while his opposite knee was cocked and bent to the side so it rested against the window's edge. Normally Suzu was rather patient, however to him it wasn't just a matter of a few minutes, but an addition to all those months spent roaming, searching, and begging that he'd soon get to this point. Now that what he had worked so hard for was right in front of him, he couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Are you going to say something?" Suzu snapped a little too harshly.

"How…how can you be here?" Tetsu muttered under his breath.

Suzu just stared down at the younger boy with cool eyes a small frown forming to his features. "Do you believe in fate?" He asked softly.

Swallowing to hydrate his dry throat Tetsu shook his head softly "No…not really." The small redhead replied a bit breathily.

"Then I haven't the faintest idea." The older boy stated with a small shrug of his shoulders.

It was then that Tetsu broke into a smile. His heart began to swell in his chest and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. A laugh broke from his lips. "You're back." He grinned happily pushing himself up off the floor and walking over to his sorely missed companion. "You're really back!" He shouted his eyes shimmering brightly.

Suzu straightened up a bit then turned his head the other way, adverting his eyes. "No need to act that way. We just haven't seen each other in a while." The older boy stated evenly.

At first Tetsu was a little taken aback. He blinked a little confused, but when he looked closer he saw the hint of a smile pulling up on his friend's lips. Then he scoffed. "You jerk!" He yelped playfully punching the older boy in the shoulder. Suzu then let his full sheepish grin form on his face.

Then Tetsu took a step back, trying to get a really good look at his friend. He had aged during the past year. He was a little taller, his silver hair was a little longer, but mostly his eyes seemed a little deeper. Like he had spent a lot of time thinking, learning, and growing. Tetsu had to wonder just what kind of obstacles the older boy had gone through this past year.

"I had thought…I'd never see you again." Tetsu whispered sadly.

"You said…" Tetsu breathed. "Last time you said you never wanted to see me again. That I…betrayed you." With his eyes closed to his surroundings the memory of their last encounter sped through his mind. All that screaming, the pain, the worry. So many things had gone wrong. A sad smile tugged at his lips. Tetsu had been so certain…he had thought that he would never see the other boy again. Gritting his teeth he tried not the let tears enter his eyes as the images filled his memories.

"After all that…now you're here. What brought you back?" Tetsu asked opening his eyes to stare straight into Suzu's ice blue ones. Then his breath caught in his throat. "You're not here for…_revenge_ are you?" A soft begging plea could be heard in his voice, he prayed for any other answer than an affirmation of his fears.

"No." Suzu murmured jumping down from his perch on the windowsill. "I'm here to ask for a second chance." He stated with a solemn face.

"But last time—" Tetsu insisted but was cut off with a wave of the other boy's hand.

"Someone convinced me other wise." Suzu admitted, recalling that long since past encounter. He had been so angry with Tetsu and with himself for not going through with his plan at the time. He had been certain that by going through with his plan he would be able to avenge his brother's death. It hadn't occurred to him then that the only thing he would accomplish through the act was hurt the both of them unnecessarily. He had never even thought that there could possibly be any other way.

"Although I have to admit, I was hoping for a bit warmer of a welcome than a door in my face." Suzu stated with a slight twitch of his eye.

"What?" Tetsu yelped jumping back a bit embarrassed. "Well, what would you have done in my situation!? I thought you were just a mirage!"

"A mirage?" Suzu looked at the younger boy as if he was crazy. Not that he was in a place to really judge. Then he shook his head. "Even still, you didn't have to react like _that_ did you?"

"You showed up out of nowhere, I didn't know what to think! You're not even supposed to know I'm living here, and then broke in through my window!" Tetsu whined sadly looking over at the busted lock. Then the reality of the situation really hit him.

"Aww man Tatsu's going to have my hide if he finds out you were here!" Tetsu groaned. "Do you realize how many times we moved before we settled here just because of Tatsu and his paranoia!?"

Rubbing his temples Tetsu tried to will away his impending headache brought on by the thought of his older brother's reaction of knowing that the other boy was back in his life. "He doesn't want me to see you ever again. If he finds out I let you in, I am so dead!"

Resting back against the wall Suzu never let his eyes wander from the other boy. "Tetsu," He began. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away for what I've done, but I… Just so you know I'll do whatever it takes to--"

Tetsu just shook his head with a smile silencing the other boy. "Forget it. You don't need to apologize. You weren't exactly in the right mind at the time. I'm just happy you're back." He said sincerely.

Suzu let for a moment of silence, breaking his eyes away from his friend to look down at his own shoes. Taking in a slow breath he shook his head closing his eyes. "How can you do that? How can you forgive someone just like that?" He wondered aloud.

"Simple!" Tetsu grinned sheepishly. "You're my friend. Besides, I…I don't like holding grudges anyways." The younger boy admitted.

Tetsu's eyes then darted to the clock and he winced. It was still early in the morning, but since it was Saturday he really had no idea what time his brother would be getting home. His hours had become slightly sporadic lately. "Tatsu…will be angry if he finds you here." Tetsu informed solemnly, looking over at his companion.

Suzu tore his eyes away from his shoes to look up at Tetsu. He just nodded in understanding before turning around to pull himself back out through the window. Then he paused. Turning slightly to look back at the small redhead Suzu wanted to ask one last question.

"If I come back tomorrow…." He began.

"I'll leave the window unlocked if Tatsu's not home." Tetsu replied.

Suzu nodded and turned back around hoisting himself back out the window. When he jumped the other side Tetsu ran over to the window and looked down at his friend.

"I missed you." Tetsu said sheepishly rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

Suzu just looked up with a smirk. "I could tell." He grinned slyly. "Next time you might want to put some pants on before you answer your door."

As the silver haired boy began to run he bit back his laugh when Tetsu yelled out his objectives. He could just imagine the slight hue of red that over took his friend's face, but he never looked back to check. Today his objective had been achieved. His reunion with his ex, though not as smooth as he had hoped, was secure.

As he ran all the way home, Suzu an infectious smile plastered to his face.

A time later Suzu slipped into the gun shop through the back entrance. In one hand was a paper bag full of food stuffs including bread, a head of lettuce, and some jerky sticks along with a pack of double A batteries. Luckily he had remembered to pick them up at the town's local mini-shop before returning. Lord knew that Ryoma would have given him hell, trying to guess what Suzu had really been up to all that time, if he came back empty handed. Suzu shut the door behind him silently and crept up the stairs dropping the requested groceries on the table softly.

Thinking back on the day's events, all in all, it had turned out ok. His and Tetsu's first reunion had been a little shaky Suzu noted, but their spark was still there. Their childish banter had proven that. Suzu grinned, so long as that was still in tact he could safely assume that Tetsu wanted to be friends once more. Any farther than that and well…he'd just have to wait and see. However, if the young redhead really had forgiven him, Suzu still had doubt that one could heal their scars so quickly, than there was hope that he could get Tetsu on his side once more. It would take some time for certain, but with their reunion Suzu felt his patience return full scale.

"Hey Little Bell Tree you're back!" Ryoma's voice boomed merrily as he spotted the putting the groceries away while making his way up the stairs. "How was your 'walk'" The older man grinned. "Meet anyone interesting?"

Shutting the refrigerator door after placing the head of lettuce inside Suzu hid his grin by having his back turned to his host.

"Guess you could say that." He mused. "This town's got quiet the characters."

Ryoma just let out a hearty chuckle. "Well, glad to see you're getting along with the locals." He grinned. "It'll do you some good to come out of that shell of yours."

Suzu just shrugged and turned back around, his smile now successfully hidden. "If you say so." He muttered. "I'm going to go to my room and study a bit, if you don't mind." He informed before turning away from his host and walking down the empty hallway to his right.

"So close, so close…" Ryoma muttered stroking his chin thoughtfully watching his protégé disappear behind closed doors.

The ring of several small bells caused Ryoma's ears to perk. A gleeful smile adorned his face quickly. "Dragon Boy!" He exclaimed merrily.

"Sakamoto?" A voice called from the shop's front. "Sakamoto are you in?"

Quickly rushing to the stairs Ryoma slung his leg over the rail and slid down to the bottom floor. "Coming, coming Dragon Boy!" He replied merrily making his way to the swinging bar doors that separated the stores front from the shooting range in the back.

Soon, Ryoma vowed silently in his mind. Soon he would get that boy to open his heart back up to the rest of the world. Just as soon as he got the man out front to open up to him.

* * *

Mahono: O.k. wow, I haven't worked on this in a looong while. I have an explanation really! Well besides not having the inspiration for it, I was also trying to create my own PMK Doujin webpage. Then! Yes then, when I did get around to working on it we had a huge windstorm and the power went out while I was writing! That made me not a happy monkey, not at all. Unfortunately the webpage was a flop. However I will not give up! I am now planning on taking web design/computer classes at my college! Yay! After that and some more drawing practice hopefully I can restart on that. Oh, and before I forget, to all those who reviewed on the last chapter thank you and sorry I took so damned long to put up this one! I will always appreciate those who take the time to read and review my stories, so please do so again! Thank you!

Shameless Advertising: Like this story? Like this PAIRING? Are you having trouble finding fan fictions with said pairing? Well look no further! Join the C2 _Silver Nitrate_ for all your Tetsuzu pairing needs! Any fan fiction on FFN with that pairing is bound to be on there, and if it isn't right now it soon will be!


End file.
